Sick day is the best day
by love-and-joy
Summary: Kiyomaro is down with a fever when his mother isn't at home. And as luck would have it his crush comes to nurse him back to health...


**A/N: I DON'T OWN ZATCH BELL.**

 **KM IMPLIED... SEE YA...**

 **SETTING: AFTER THE MAMODO BATTLE...**

Its the winter break of high school's first year...Kiyomaro's mom had went to his grandma's place for some important work...two days after she left Kiyomaro came down with a fever...it had knocked him flat on his bed...all snuggled up in blanket...breathing heavily...the lights were down, the window screens preventing any of the sun rays to enter his room, the rooms Temperature was awfully cold. He had a bad head ache, and kept on coughing roughly...

Just then, a knock at the front door... "The door's open!" He yelled, making his sore throat hurt more... _who would be here, huh?_ He thought.

"Hello, Kiyomaro-kun." The door opened to reveal Megumi usually with her sweet voice and attire. "Kiyomaro-kun, why have you turned off the lights?" She switched on the lights and was astonished on seeing Kiyomaro's plight. "My goodness! Are you okay?" She stepped forward and took a seat besides him." Oh hi! Megumi-san." He tried to get up but was interrupted by Megumi." Stay still!" She said as she grabbed on his shoulder and pushed him back to the bed..." Kiyomaro-kun! You're body's so warm. Isn't auntie at home?" She asked as she walked towards the window and remove the screens which let bright netted sunbeams which are filtered through the trees enter through the thick glass of the window. Kiyomaro felt lil relaxed.

"Mom went to my grandama's place...she'd some urgent work." He said in a rough voice.

"What's wrong with your voice, do you have a sore throat?" She asked.

He nodded avoiding to talk...

"Didn't you inform your mom bout it?" She asked.

"I don't wanna make her worry and top of that I can't even stand up properly, the world around me starts spinning once my head losses any support, I'm bound, not to take my head off the pillow." He finished sniffing slightly.

"Don't worry! I'll inform auntie and will make sure that She won't be put to bother, I'm here to take care of you, okay?" She asked softly.

He smiled at her and nodded. The word managed to escape his lips: "Thanks."

She walked outside the room to make a phone call to Mrs. Takamine. He watched her back until she shut the door behind her. _At least, I'm not alone anymore when Mom isn't home..._ his weak muscles obeyed him as his lips formed a smile. He snuggled up his blanket around him tighter and comforted himself.

* * *

At the corridor.

"Hello," Mrs. Takamine's voice spoke.

"Hello, Auntie, its Megumi!" Her fingers curling up the telephone's wire.

"Oh! Megumi-chan, are you at our place?"

"Yes, auntie! Actually, Kiyomaro's down with a high fever, I dunno what to do."

"Oh my poor boy! Is he alright?" She was worried.

"Don't worry! I'm right here, and he'll be fine, actually, I wanna know when you're coming back?"

I'll try to make it as soon as I can, but till that can you take care of Kiyomaro for me?"

"Sure, auntie."

Hana heard a click sound and kept the phone down.

* * *

Kiyomaro clutching on the blankets, his golden eyes shut tight and the sharp lines of his handsome face stricken with pain. His face was slightly red. She didn't like seeing him in pain, she decided to make sure that he'll be alright. Megumi stepped inside the room, sat besides Kiyomaro and placed a damp cloth on his forehead. "I've called auntie, she said she'll be back soon, till then I'll take care of you..." She smiled as her cheeks turned pink."

He blushed as well, and crooked: "Would you mind staying with me longer?" He dared to hold her hand. When she looked down, he pulled back his hand but she grabbed it..." Its okay, Kiyomaro-kun, you won't like to be alone when you're sick." He flashed a set of white teeth at her on hearing her words. "Did you have your breakfast?" She asked worriedly on remembering that Kiyomaro said he wasn't able to get out of his bed.

"Um...well..I.." He started stalling.

"Stop fumbling your words, Kiyomaro-kun, tell me the truth." She took off the soaked cloth from his forehead, dip in the water, squeeze it and put it again.

"Well, I..." He choked on his words and started coughing violently...

"Kiyomaro-kun!" She helped him up just few inches...and stroked his back..." Calm down..."

"Uh...um.." He swallowed, " thanks!"...he managed to say.

She pushed him back to the bed, placed the damp cloth back on his forehead and another under the nape of his neck..." You didn't answered my question, Kiyomaro-kun."

"Well, I...haven't ate anything since yesterday...afternoon." He left a huge sigh, trying to relax himself as his head felt heavy. He put a hand on his forehead, his eyes shut, his breath was warm..."I didn't want to...bother you." He said as he opened one eye and gave huge smirk despite his headache...

"Didn't I say, I'll nurse you back to health?"She snapped back.

"Sorry!" He frowned. She managed to force a smile. "I'll be right back." She said as she stormed to the kitchen, slamming the door behind her. _She's so..._ his face turned even redder, _tender and ...sweet...huh...I'm lucky for being with her..._ he closed his eyes again as tried to bring down his headache...

* * *

"Kiyomaro-kun, I've made you French onion soup, you'll feel better." She was carrying a tray, with a bowl kept on it. The aroma filled Kiyomaro's nostrils, even though he had a blocked nose...well, he was starving...so, it would taste better or because of the fever, it won't...whatever... _Megumi-San's cooking's great, I bet it would be tasty..._ he chuckled. He tried to rise up a bit. Suddenly the world around him started spinning, he felt his fever spiking up for whatever reason, he vision got foggy and he collapsed to his bed...

"Kiyomaro-kun, Kiyomaro-kun... What happened? Wake up!" She placed the tray on his desk...and urged shaking him softly..."uh...he's breathing... Thank god...I'm such fool to think he'll stop breathing...Kiyomaro-kun!" She patted his cheeks softly... Then applied a wet towel on his face..." Uh..." He slightly opened his eyes, " Me-megumi- San!" He said in a barely audible tone..." Phew! Thank god, you're alright Kiyomaro-kun, I think this happened 'cause you're starving." She said placing a hand on his forehead and patting his messy dark hair..." I'm feeling so weak to even move a muscle..." He whizzed...

She helped him up...well, that was lil embarrassing for Kiyomaro as she wrapped her arms around him, her chin touching his shoulder a lil. Well, it was difficult for her to move him...but if they had traded places then he would have easily done all this, it doesn't matter if he can't cook, but he would have carried her around...

She fluffed his pillow behind his back, still locked in that embrace, and finally pushed him back into a sitting position. She sat down, as she blew to the soup and placed the spoon in front of his mouth...he was shocked... _I ne'er thought she would feed me...well, if she's pampering me then...maybe...I should go with the flow...hehehe..._

"What happened Kiyomaro-kun, say- ah..." She said shyingly...

He blushed like a weirdo as he did eat...it was true he was hungry... But he didn't knew why he couldn't eat...the warm soup felt extremely relaxing against his sore throat...but then he whining..." I can't take more, Megumi-san, its delicious but..."

"If you'll strave like this, how can you get better...you did faint just now...right?" She frowned.

"Thanks, Megumi-san! I feel better, BTW where did you..." He couldn't finish before Megumi pushed the spoon into his mouth. He swallowed the delicious soup, without hesitation...

"I've phoned your mom, she did instruct me..." she said with a soft smile...she twirled the cheese around the spoon and then cut it by pressing the spoon against the side of the bowl. And then placed it in front of his mouth again..." You won't feel like eating because of your fever but you shouldn't keep your stomach empty..."

"Eh?" She blushed as she noticed that it was her at whom he was staring with a dreamy look on his face and not the soup..."ki-kiyomaro-kun." She flitched..."uh...I'm sorry! Megumi-san..." He ate the cheese..." Its really tasty...hehehe..., you're an awesome cook."

Anyhow, she made him complete the whole bowl..."Good~~" she smiled...

"Thanks!" He laid down again. Her silky-smooth brown hair slipped on the front of her shoulder, covering the side of her face...and blocking Kiyomaro's eye contact to her angelic look as she pulled the blankets o'er him and stuffed it around his body. He pushed away those fine strands of burnt-sienna hair behind her ear...there was a moment of pregnant silence between them as locked their eyes on one another.

"Kiyomaro-kun!?"

"Eh!?"

"You better rest!"

"Yeah!" He sniffed hard...

"Are you having trouble breathing..."

"Kinda..."

"What about your your headache..."

"Sorta..."

She broke into a chuckle and messed up his already messy ebony hair..."well, now sleep." She uttered.

"I can't, my headache won't allow and my chest's sore from struggling to sniff..." He said shutting his eyes..."Megumi-san!"

"Hmm!" She was in another world on hearing his words...

"Megumi-san!"

"Ah!? What?" She said softly...turning her gaze to meet his...

"Why did you think you came here?" He asked his eyes still closed as he felt a stinging in his eyes evrytime he opened them.

"Do you want me to leave? She muttered looking outside the window.

"NO!" He shot back." I didn't mean that! Please, don't mistake me." He said in a hushed tone...

"Infact..." His eyebrows drawn together into a frown..."I like being with you..."

The idol turned her tantalizing eyes towards the genius. His lips stretched to the left side of his face forming a handsome smile...as his frown disappeared...

"Thanks for everything, Megumi-san..." He continued.."I said 'cause I thought you came here to spent some time with me and have fun...but ended nursing me..."

"No...Kiyomaro-kun... You're not giving me trouble at all...every moment I spent with you is fun..." She murmurs...

"My headache's growing worse..." He complained.

"I'll find a way..." She covered the window with the screens...just leaving a few gap for the sunlight to penetrate in and dimmed the lights...which gave a soothing feeling...

She came back to Kiyomaro. He felt something cool against his forehead and forced himself to open his eyes..."uh..." Soon his cheeks were covered in pink...it was Megumi, who had pushed her fringes back with her right hand and his with her left hand and pressed her forehead against his...her loose luxuriant hair hanging around in graceful way...also tickling some parts of his face...she was blushing as well...he didn't knew why...but eventually he felt lil drowsy... _she's really a belle..._ "Do you feel better?" She asked.

"Sor..ta" he hushed...

She pulled back and applied the damp cloth on his forehead again...something cool and soft was really soothing...he laid there still, trying to have some sleep...when Megumi said:

"I think we should try aroma therapy, do you have any pain relief balm..." She asked.

"I reckon, you'll get it in the first aid box...up there in my closet..." He pointed towards his closet...

"Okay, I promise you'll feel better." She brought the first aid box and took out the balm...taking some amount on her finger she removed the washcloth from his forehead...and massaged the balm softly to his temples, nose and neck...it was really soothing for him, sometimes he got a stinging feel in his muscles, but its alright. He vision was getting shadowy as he heard Megumi say:

"Take off your T-shirt. Trust me, you'll feel better by what I'll do..."

He didn't think much as he was already drowsy..."I can't...move a muscle..." He said almost in a whisper..." She sighed as she dragged out his white T-shirt... And massaged the balm o'er his chest...within few moments his clogged nose was relieved...eventually he dozed off...feeling lil relaxed... _she's so sweeeee...t..._

After she was done, she covered him with his blanket, as he snuggled up to his side facing the wall, as Megumi was sitting by his side...stroking his tousled hair softly...and admired he good looks.. _.he looks so cute while asleep_...she thought to herself...making small circles on his face with her finger...Kiyomaro snuggled up against Megumi in his slumber...wrapping his arms around her waist and burrowing his head next to her thighs...she gasped with the sudden reaction but was relieved as he was asleep...she didn't want to wake him up...

It seemed like few hours, when Kiyomaro woke up as felt a sharp pain in his right temple.

"Gross..." He muttered in a rough yet deep voice...as his clutched on his forehead...

He realized his position and let Megumi go...and began apologizing...

"I'm...m.m.m...really...s.s. ...sorry...rrryyy." He started fumbling...

"Its okay, Kiyomaro-kun, as you were asleep, your actions were involuntary," she tried to calm him..

"Are you sure of it..Megu...ohh.." He started expectorating again.

"Kiyomaro-kun..." She rubbed his back and patted his head...coughing so hard did hurt his throat...

"I'm...I'm fine...thanks, again.." He forced himself to speak.

"Drink some water, Kiyomaro-kun," she placed a glass of water next to his mouth...

"I just..."

"Drink!" She stroked the back of his head as she made him drink the whole glass of water...

"Huh..." He sighed...

"You must stay hydrated...let me think...umm" she placed her index finger on her lips...and put on a thoughtful expression..."Herbal tea would help...and steaming...for your sore throat!" She said stucking out her index finger and winking at him...with a delighted face. He put on his T-shirt and she pulled his arm o'er her shoulder and kept a firm hand on his chest as she led the kitchen. She made him sit on the chair next to the dining table...

She made a cup of herbal tea for him,"you'll feel relaxed." She made him drink it... _she knows how to make me do something..._ he smiled to himself.

She boiled a pot of water, pour it into a large bowl and added some eucalyptus oil to it..."Lean o'er it and inhale the steam, it will soothe your pain." He did lean o'er it and inhaled the steam..as she drapped a towel o'er his head to created a tent for the steam...for some minutes and his body felt really good...He rose up...and dragged the towel from his head...his tousled hair covering his eyes slightly...He rubbed his face with both his hand..."thanks, Megumi-san..." He softly smiled at her...

"Anytime..." She stared politely...

"You should take your medications" she said handing him his pills and water...

"Yep!" He took his medicines and she led him back to his room...his head was spinning a lil and he lost his footing...Megumi wasn't able to prevent him from falling. "Kiyomaro-kun!" She yelled as he fell off the stairs... "Aargh" he cried in pain...

She stumbled down the stairs towards him..."Kiyomaro-kun! Are you alright?"

"Of course..."

"I'm sorry," she looked down to the floor...frowning...as she had grabbed his arm...

"Its okay, Megumi-san, I just drifted..." He pressed his hand hard against his temple.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as she softly stroked his back," ah" he left a small moan, he's hurt his waist...her body was so cooler than his..."Megu..mi..San..." He gathered courage and wrapped his arms around her...and stroked her soft hair...a lone tear trickled down her face...

"You're body's still so warm, I think a shower would help..." She said as she pushed away.

She kept his towels and clothes at the bathroom and set the temperature of the water to Luke warm." Kiyomaro-kun, its ready..."

"Thanks again."

"I don't think I deserve that thanks.." She hushed...

"Come on...Megumi-san.." He cupped her face and forced her to look at him...and smirked. She forced a smile as well...

He went to bathroom and she went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks... _something warm for Kiyomaro-kun... Ummm...porridge..boiled eggs...that's it..._ she began with the porridge...

Kiyomaro laid in the bathtub... _aargh...I've hurt my waist...come on Kiyomaro you almost made her cry...its not a good look...I should concentrate if it hadn't been for her then I would've...huh..._ he tried to cool down the body parts like armpit and groin...as he tried to relax his muscles...

Kiyomaro towelled himself down...and wrapped a towel around his waist as he felt a sudden pain in his waist..."aargh" he yelled.

"Kiyomaro-kun!" Megumi broke into a sprint and pressed her ear hard against the bathroom door.

"Megumi-san...can you" he hesitated but he didn't had any other way "can you...come in?"

"W...w-w-what?!"

"D-dont mistake me, please...I promise neither of us will get embarrassed..."

"Okay!"

She stepped inside, it was steamy...she saw him curled up in pain..."Kiyomaro-kun! Come!"

He felt an arm around his torso...as she dragged him away...she made him lay down on stomach in his bed...and applying firm pressure she massaged his waist...

"Thanks~~" he sighed in relief...

"It was my fault..." She frowned.

Then she brought him his porridge and boiled eggs..."what bout you?" He asked.

"I have my share too..." She Smiled back...

She feed him and had snack by herself and made him sleep...stroking his hair...smiling to herself. "He's sweating, that means his fever will go down soon".

At around 8 o'clock they heard a knock at the door...Megumi got it...it was Kiyomaro's mom.

"Hello, auntie..."

"Hello, Megumi-chan, and thanks for taking care of Kiyomaro.

"Its okay, auntie..."

"I would like it, if you'll stay for dinner."

"Okay."

After they had dinner, and Megumi was about to leave, when Kiyomaro grabbed her in his arms and said without making eye contact:

"I like you more than a friend,Megumi-san."

She blushed and dared to plant a soft, sudden kiss on his lips and dashed towards her car without saying good bye...

Kiyomaro stood there, confused about what had just happened.

 **A/N: HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT...BYE BYE...**


End file.
